


i love you more than being seventeen.

by nhstoran (roadpath)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, side ships to be determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roadpath/pseuds/nhstoran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>niall doesn't like parties, not one bit. he would much rather be in his room smoking a joint and drinking some beer. he's looking for zayn in the crowd of people only to have a very gorgeous curly haired boy bump into him.</p><p> </p><p>(basically a fic where niall's a frat boy and harry's seventeen and they meet at a party.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you more than being seventeen.

the parties have never been niall's favorite thing about being in a frat. there's too many people and too much sweat and too many people shoving drinks in his hand. there's always someone yelling in his ear or someone trying to grind their ass on him. and yeah, if he's drunk enough he really doesn't mind.

  
but right now it's too early and the music's so fucking loud that he swears he's going to bust an ear drum.

  
he's been searching for zayn in the sea of people for what seems like hours. he's gotten bored and he's sleepy and he really just wants zayn to roll him a blunt so he can just go to his room already.

  
he's stumbling through a group of people dancing when he feels a body bump into him. he looks up to see a pair of green eyes staring down at him. the boy has a cheeky grin and curly brown hair. oh...

  
"sorry man, didn't see ya there." his words are slow and niall can practically smell the vodka on his breath. he thought they only had beer...

  
"s'cool man. no worries." niall says with a grin and gives him a nod. he's about to turn away when he feels a hand on his shoulder.

  
niall mutters a 'fucking hell' that gets lost in between the music and turns around to look at him. he just really wants to go upstairs.

  
"yeah?" niall asks, taking his snapback off to mess with his hair. it's something he always does when he's feeling antsy.

  
"you're kind of cute." the boy says, fluttering his eyelashes at niall. niall laughs because he's usually the one fluttering eyelashes at cute boys.

  
"only kind of?" niall asks, pressing his hand to the boy's waist. it's a smart move because instantly the boy inches closer to niall.

  
"yeah, kind of." the boy says again, shaking the curls out of his face. he' still smiling and making sleepy eyes at niall and niall feels the room getting hot all over again. niall just laughs and shakes his head.

  
"i'm niall."

  
"harry," he says and niall's pretty sure he's the only harry under fifty that he's met.  he's about to say something when harry gives him a shy look.

  
"d'ya wanna dance?" niall just nods because why the hell not. though, he's not really expecting harry to press his back against his chest. niall's instincts take over and presses his hands to harry's hips, keeping him close. harry has his hand pressed to the side of niall's neck and his hand is just curved so nicely around him.

  
niall's not really thinking when he presses his lips to harry's hand for a second. he's half expecting for him to flinch away, but he doesn't. he stays pressed against niall as they both move their hips against each other to the beat of the music.

  
the music's so loud and it's so fucking hot but niall doesn't really mind any more.   
  
\+ +  
  
when niall's legs feel like they're about to give out and when harry's hips start getting sloppy he suggests that they go upstairs. harry turns around to look at him with a grin and a nod and niall feels pretty damn lucky.

  
he reaches for harry's hand and leads him out of the living room and towards the stairs leading to the second floor. harry stays close to niall, his chest practically pressed up against niall's back. he leans forward and presses his lips to niall's neck a couple of times.

  
"you taste like salt," harry says, digging his nose into niall's neck. they're in front of niall's room now and harry keeps nipping at niall's neck. niall doesn't say anything, he just pushes the door open and leads them in.

harry lets go of him as niall sits down on the edge of his bed. he's expecting harry to come sit with him, but instead he finds him looking around his room.

he’s looking around like he’s at an art museum and niall thinks that maybe he should’ve cleaned up his room a bit. he should’ve thrown away the pizza box on his dresser and should’ve picked up the cigarette butts scattered on the floor.

  
“it’s kinda messy, sorry.” niall says, almost like he’s too embarrassed. harry giggles, all bright eyes and flushed cheeks.

  
“it’s alright.” he says, walking on over to where niall’s sitting. he sits down next to him, letting their knees bump.

  
“how old are you?” harry asks, reaching over for one of niall’s hands. harry flips niall’s hand over and runs his fingertips over his palm, creating little figures along the way. niall’s breath hitches a bit.

  
“uh, twenty but, you know with this baby face and all people think i’m like sixteen.” niall sees harry smile from under his curls. he’s still concentrating on niall’s hand and niall can’t help, but find that endearing. “and you?” niall asks.

  
harry takes a while to answer, and maybe thats because he’s still running his fingers over niall’s hand. but after a while he mutters, “nineteen.”

  
“ah, that means you’re a freshman, right?”

  
“yeah,” harry says. he looks up at niall gives him a soft smile, “can we, um, lay down for a bit?” niall just nods and scoots around until he’s laying his head on the pillow. he looks up at harry and holds out his arms wide and dramatically and harry can’t help, but giggle. he kicks his shoes off and crawls into niall’s arms.

  
“i’m usually the big spoon,” harry mutters against niall’s neck.

  
“well, tough luck.” niall says, his eyes fluttering closed. he’s pretty sure if he tried he’d be able to fall asleep. except he doesn’t want to fall asleep because suddenly harry’s lips are pressed against his and he forgets how to breathe right for a second.

  
niall’s presses a hand to harry’s hip, letting the other roam around in harry’s hair. harry’s moving around so that he’s got his knees on either side of niall’s thighs, straddling him. harry pulls away from him for a bit and instantly niall misses the taste of harry’s lips. niall opens his eyes to see harry grinning down at him. he leans in again and presses his lips right under niall’s ear.

“this okay?” harry asks before pulling away again. niall’s eyes get all crinkly and he smiles because harry’s probably the most polite hook up he’s ever had. niall laughs a little and nods, giving harry’s hips a squeeze.

  
harry dips back down again and presses his lips back to niall’s. only this time it’s a bit more rough and his tongue’s searching for something. niall parts his lips and lets harry lick into his mouth.

  
usually niall’s mind goes blank or he’s trying to remember where the condoms are when he’s in positions like this, but the only thing he can think about is how soft harry’s lips are. he can’t stop thinking about how smooth harry’s hips are and how big his hands are. he just can’t stop thinking.

  
niall’s hands wander to harry’s bum and gives his ass a little squeeze. he feels harry laugh against his lips and tries to kiss the smile off of harry’s face.

  
“off...off, off.” niall whispers against harry’s lips. he’s tugging at harry’s jeans and harry quickly obliges. he rolls off of niall and undoes the button of his jeans. he lifts his hips a bit and pushes them down his thighs. niall’s just staring at him the whole time, biting his bottom lip. harry looks up at him and grins. he nods his head towards niall’s lap, “you too, babe.”

  
and before niall even realizes it they’re both stripped down to their boxers. he’s sitting up against the wall, with harry in his lap and harry’s mouth on his neck.

niall’s head is lulled to the side, giving harry more room to leave little marks on him. niall’s fingertips are skidding up and down harry’s back. he runs his fingers over harry’s spine and feels him shiver against his body. niall laughs and harry looks up at him and pouts. niall grins at him and nips at harry’s nose, causing harry to fall back on the bed giggling.

  
niall took the opportunity to crawl over harry’s body and pin him down. he presses his knees on either side of harry’s hips into the bed, and interlocks his fingers with harry’s and pressing them over his head. harry looked up at niall with a curious look in his eyes and a face splitting grin on his face.

  
“what’re you thinking’ about?” harry asks softly, looking up at niall through his eyelashes. he looks sleepy and soft and niall just wants to touch him. niall untangles one of his hands from harry’s and runs his thumb over harry’s cheek bone. harry’s eyes lull closed and he takes a deep breath.

  
“dunno’,” niall answers, leaning down to kiss harry’s nose. harry moves his free hand over to niall’s hip and gives it a squeeze.

  
“d’ya mind if i crash here? my apartment’s kinda far away and well it’s late and uh, stuff...” harry says, his cheeks turning a little red. niall grins and leans down, leaving his face only centimeters from harry’s.

“maybe...if you gimmie a kiss.” niall says with a dopey smile on his face. harry leans up and brushes his lips against niall. he lays back down and closes his eyes. niall pouts and pokes harry’s chest weakly.

  
“that wasn’t a kiss,” niall says.

  
“yeah it was,” harry says, the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips. niall leans back down and presses his lips to harry’s, working his way in. it takes harry a while to respond, being the tease that he is.

  
they end up lazily kissing most of the night. harry’s arms wrapped tightly around niall’s waist and niall’s fingers exploring harry’s brown curls. it’s nice and slow and warm and really nothing like niall expected. he was expecting a quick fuck or maybe a blowjob, but he thinks that maybe this is better.

  
++

  
niall wakes up the next morning with curly hair tickling his cheeks and love bites on his neck.

  
harry’s running his fingertips up and down niall’s bare chest; he’s humming the tune to a song that sounds familiar, but niall can’t be too sure.

  
“mornin’,” niall croaks out. harry shifts his head, and niall’s met with bright green eyes. harry grins at him and whispers, “good morning.” almost like he’s not sure if he should say it or not.

  
niall presses his lips to harry’s forehead like it’s part of a routine; like he’s been doing it his whole life. he regrets it after he does it. he did in fact just meet harry a couple hours ago.

  
“sorry,” niall says a little shyly. harry doesn’t move his gaze from niall’s chest and just mumble a, “s’alright.”

  
“what time is it?” harry asks a couple minutes later. niall looks over towards his night stand to see the clock read “7:04”

  
“seven,” niall says lazily. he has class in four hours, but it’s not like he’s gonna go anyways.

  
harry lifts his head abruptly and niall’s met with a mouthful of curls.

  
“i’m gonna be late for school.” harry mumbles, scrambling out of niall’s grasp and off the bed. niall watches him a little dumbfoundedly as he slips on his shirt and looks for his jeans.

  
“you have class this early?” niall asks, his gaze shifting to the ceiling.

  
harry takes a while to reply before saying, “i have class this early every day.” niall looks over to where harry is and raises an eyebrow.

  
“are you in high school or something?” niall asks with a grin, because he’s joking of course. there’s no way harry’s in high school. he looks too mature and he’s too cute and niall’s pretty sure this little thing would be illegal.

  
harry’s biting his lip a little nervously and oh no.

  
“kinda, yeah...maybe. yes.” harry says, walking over to the bed and sitting on the edge of it. he runs his finger over one of niall’s calves.

  
“i’m seventeen,” harry says quietly.

  
“you don’t look seventeen at all.”

  
“i get that a lot,” harry says, looking over at niall with a grin on his face and niall can’t help but smile back at him.

  
“look niall, i really like you. and i’m kinda glad we didn’t, um, fuck last night because there’d be no reason for you to want my number or ever see me again,” harry stops talking for a bit and takes a deep breath, “and i’d really like to see you and your really pretty eyes again.”

  
niall doesn’t like to think because usually thinking gets him in trouble and he ends up with a headache.

  
the thing is that niall thinks that harry’s pretty damn cute and his giggles could cure someone with a terminal disease. then again, niall doesn’t know anything about harry. and the little that he did were all lies. but then again he thinks that maybe it could work and he would definitely want harry’s number.

  
“do you want a ride to school?” niall asks a few minutes later. harry turns to look at him with a huge smile and whispers, “really?” before niall smiles and nods.

he scrambles to sit up right and leans over to press his lips to harry’s. maybe it’s all a cliche but, niall knows the minute that he presses his lips to harry’s again that it’s not a bad decision. **  
  
**\+ +

  
it’s a bit of a blur and a bit of a mess. he’s slipping on dirty sweatpants and a tshirt that hasn’t been washed in about a week. harry’s standing by the doorway a bit awkwardly, fiddling with his thumbs and biting his lip.

  
when niall finds his car keys and a slips a packet of cigarettes and a purple lighter into his pocket, he nods to harry and they make their way out of his bedroom.  
  
“you smoke?” harry asks as they’re walking out the front door minutes later. niall nods and harry sticks his hand out. niall scrunches his eyebrows and grins.

  
“you’re only seventeen,” niall says teasingly and harry pouts.

niall rolls his eyes and places a cigarette in between harry’s lips, lighting the end for him. he watches harry take a drag, then letting the smoke slip out of his mouth. niall tries not to stare but it’s hard when harry has a face like  _that_  and moves like t _hat_.

  
niall snaps out of his daze and grabs one of harry’s hands, leading him towards his car.

  
niall’s car isn’t the nicest thing on the planet. she’s an old beat up pickup truck from the 80’s; she belonged to niall’s dad.

  
“here’s my baby,” niall says, opening the passenger door for harry.

  
“she’s got character,” harry says with a grin and niall feels his heart race a little.

\+ +

niall giggled to himself as he walked in through the front door of the frat house. he kept running his finger over the seven digits harry had scribbled on his arm before he had gotten out of the car.   
  
  
 _“don’t forget to call me now. i know how you frat guys can be.”_  
  
niall liked harry; he really did. sure, he didn’t know that much about him other than the fact that he had four cats and was seventeen. and yeah, maybe harry had lied to him only hours within meeting him, but harry was hot and he was cute and he was one hell of a kisser. niall didn’t mind trying to make this work.  
  
niall made his way towards the back of the house where the kitchen was, stepping over sleeping bodies and puddles of beer along the way. when he walked into the kitchen he found zayn sitting on the counter balancing a plate of pancakes on his thigh and a cup of coffee in his hand.   
  
“hey,” niall said nonchalantly, waltzing over to steal a pancake from zayn’s plate. zayn tried to swat his hand away, but niall was already stuffing the food down his throat.  
  
“liam made those this morning you asshole and you know how we never get any real food around here.”  
  
“it’s just a pancake shakespeare, you’ll live.” niall insisted with a smirk on his face. zayn just rolled his eyes and took another sip of his coffee.   
  
“hey, where’d ya go this morning, anyhow? i was looking for ya.” niall thought about making up a lie; he thought about just telling zayn that he’d gone to buy a pack of cigarettes, but this was zayn. zayn could look right through you no matter how hard you tried to hide things from him.  
  
“i, uh, went to go drop someone off.” niall said casually, scratching the back of his head. zayn’s expression turned smug, his eyebrow cocked and his lips turned into a cheeky smile.  
  
“someone? were they hot? did you fuck them?”  
  
“i didn’t know this was an interrogation, z. don’t i get to have a lawyer present? where’s li anyhow?” zayn just rolled his eyes and punched niall’s shoulder gently.  
  
“c’mon just tell me.” niall sighed and hopped up onto the counter next to zayn. he looked down at his lap as he fiddled with his thumbs.  
  
“his name was harry and he was so fucking hot zayn. like, he was beautiful, man. i just, wow, and his lips?” niall was babbling like a schoolgirl before he could stop himself. he looked up at zayn who was giving him a fond smile. niall just sucked on his teeth and shoved him playfully.  
  
“don’t look at me like that.”  
  
“how can i not? you’re like in love with this dude, ni. did you get his number?” niall bit his bottom lip to try to stop himself from grinning too hard. niall nodded and zayn gave him a pat on his shoulder.  
  
“hell yeah, ni!” zayn yelled only to have someone yell ‘shut the fuck up’ from the living room. zayn just called them a fucker and turned his attention back to niall.   
  
“so, how old is he?” zayn was a pretty open minded guy; he never thought anything was too weird and appreciated everything and anything. so, niall shouldn’t be afraid to tell him that ‘oh yeah that guy i made out with last night? yeah he’s seventeen.’   
  
“he’s younger than me,” niall says and zayn just stares at him like he’s waiting to go on.  
  
“nineteen?”   
  
“lower.”  
  
“eighteen.”  
  
“lower.”  
  
“niall...”  
  
“he’s seventeen.” niall finally says and zayn looks a little taken back. zayn doesn’t say anything for awhile; he just stares at the cup of cold coffee in his hand. niall brushes his fingertips over zayn’s thigh.  
  
“please say something,” his voice is desperate like that of a small child. niall’s starting to regret last night and he isn’t sure if that’s because he’s starting to sober up or because he thinks that his best friend disapproves of it.  
  
“what do you want me to say?” zayn states bluntly and niall feels his heart drop down to his stomach.  
  
“tell me that it’s alright, or something. anything, man.”   
  
“he’s seventeen, niall. if you two fuck and his parents find out, they could press charges. niall, i mean i-”  
  
“but zayn he’s so, god, i don’t know, he’s great.”  
  
“you spent one night with him. you aren’t in love. he could be a total weirdo for all you know.”  
  
“harry’s not a weirdo. he’s really funny and he’s captain of his school’s basketball team. and he’s into art zayn, art.” zayn just sighed and raked his fingers through his tousled black hair.   
  
“do you really like him?”  
  
“he’s so cute zayn. you’d love him.” zayn looked over at niall and met his eyes for a second. zayn gave him a tiny smile and threw an arm over niall’s shoulders, pulling him in. niall closed his eyes and nuzzles his face into the crook of zayn’s neck.  
  
“you always did fall in love at a hundred miles per hour. are you gonna bring him by the frat any time soon?” niall lifts his head up and shrugs.  
  
“‘dunno. i might ask him to stop by after school or something. he said he wanted to meet up for coffee today, but i have the afternoon shift at the record store today.”  
  
“and you have class.” zayn adds in. niall shrugs his shoulders again because he knows he has to go to his fundamentals of audiology class, but what’s the point if he’s already missed at least five classes that semester.and it’s only november. his dreams of becoming a sound engineer are slipping, but he doesn’t really care at that point.  
  
“yeah, well, i think earning money’s a bit more important.”  
  
“niall, if you miss class another day you’re going to end up getting dropped from that class and then you won’t be able to graduate and-” zayn went into the same speech he gave niall every other day about how his future is crumbling and how he’s never going to get out of that town. niall’s gotten to the point where he can easily tune zayn out. niall ignores him and hops off of the counter, making his way out of the kitchen.  
  
“gonna take a shower,” is all he says before stumbling out of the kitchen and up the stairs and into his room. only, he doesn’t really take a shower. instead, niall just lays on his bed and smells his pillow and it smells like harry and he can’t help it when he lets out a love sick sigh against the fabric.  
  
++  
  
niall spends most of his morning debating on whether to text harry or not. he wants to talk to him and ask him out for lunch or something, but at the same time he doesn’t want to look too eager. niall’s pretty eager, though; he’s incredibly eager. if it were up to him, he’d have harry in his bed right now.   
  
zayn walks into niall’s room to find his head dangling off the edge and his feet pressed against the wall beside his bed.   
  
the first thing that comes out of niall’s mouth is, “should i text him? what if he thinks i’m acting desperate or something. help me zayn.” niall says, looking up at zayn with big blue eyes. zayn sighs and walks over to niall’s bed and sits on the edge next to him. he runs his fingers through niall’s hair and ruffles the blonde tufts.  
  
“you liar. you didn’t take a shower. your hair smells like beer.”   
  
“zayn, i’m in dire need of your shakespearean words.”   
  
“if i talked to you in old english you’d probably cry,” zayn says with a goofy grin. niall looks up at him playfully snarls at him.  
  
“speaketh adviceth to me...eth.” zayn pulls on nialls legs and pushes him off the bed, hearing him land with a thump.  
  
“youeth fuckereth.” niall groans as he gets up from the floor. zayn’s managed to get comfy in his bed and niall just stands there with his arms crossed.  
  
“well scoot over you asshole.” zayn smiles up at him and scoots to the edge so that’s he right next to the wall, he opens his arms as niall tumbles onto the bed. niall tucks himself into zayn’s body and presses his head onto his shoulder.  
  
“you really need a shower, ni. you smell like high school boys and smoke.” niall just elbows him and reaches blindly for his phone on his night stand.  
  
“so should i text him or now, z? what if he thinks i don’t like him? or what if he thinks i like him too much? god, i feel like i’m the one that’s seventeen.” niall’s fumbling around with his cellphone, typing harry’s number into the new message box and then erasing it. he repeats the cycle until he hears zayn giggling next to him. niall looks over at him with a grin and wiggles his eyebrows.  
  
“what?”  
  
“you’re so dumb ni. just text him a simple hey it’s niall or something. don’t overthink it.” niall bites his lip and takes a deep breath. he types harry’s number and triple checks that it’s the right number. niall types a short and quick ‘hey it’s niall :)’. niall clicks send and throws his phone onto the floor and hides his face into zayn’s neck. zayn laughs and strokes niall’s hair lazily. it’s doesn’t take more than a minute or two before niall hears his phone buzzing on the floor.  
  
“do you think it’s him?”   
  
“who else do you even talk to? li and me are you only friends, you loser.”  
  
“shut up, i’m friends with josh, too.”   
  
“check your phone, ni.” zayn says simply and niall reaches over the edge of the bed for his phone. when he unlocks it there’s a little bubble that says ‘niall!!! hi!!! :) i’m in chemistry class. really boring in here. keep me company? :D’. niall lets out a sigh of relief and shoves his phone into zayn’s face so he can read the text message.   
  
“i think he’s the desperate one here,” zayn says which earns him a punch in the ribs from niall.  
  
“don’t talk about him like that,” niall hisses at him and texts harry an, ‘course i will babes ;) so whats up?’ and doesn’t throw his phone on the ground like last time.   
  
“mind if i take a nap?” zayn asks already yawning into niall’s hair. niall just nods and curls into him, laying his phone on zayn’s chest. niall looks down at him with with one eye.  
  
“just put it on silent, man.” he says before closing his eyes.   
  
it’s not long before zayn’s knocked out and snoring and niall’s giggling over harry telling him that he’s a good kisser and that he wishes he could be kissing him instead of taking notes in chemistry.   
  
niall’s giggling and blushing like a schoolgirl who just found out her crush liked her back. zayn groggily tells him to ‘shut the fuck up’, so niall decides to untangle himself from zayn and hide away in the bathroom.  
  
it’s not that surprising to find the bathroom in such a complete mess. they did have a party the night before, after all. there’s red cups covering the floor and there’s a pair of panties in the bathtub. niall kicks the cups around sits down on the toilet seat.   
  
‘so niall... are we still on for coffee after i get out of school? :) :)’  
  
“he’s so cute,” niall whispers to himself when he sees harry’s text. niall sighs because he knows he has to give harry the bad news of being an adult comes with having an adult job.  
  
‘cnt bb got work )): rain check?’ niall clicks send. he checks his message count and it’s only been an hour or so and he’s already racked up about a hundred messages with harry and niall can’t help but let his heart flutter a little.   
  
‘where do you work?’   
  
‘uh emerson records downtown why? :)’   
  
after five minutes harry still hasn’t replied so niall thinks this is the best time to take a shower because he does smell like smoke and beer and sweat, but he also smells like harry and he wants to keep his scent on his body forever.  
  
while niall’s lathering his hair up with zayn’s strawberry shampoo--that he know he’s not supposed to use--he hears his phone ring. he almost trips over himself reaching for his phone that’s sitting on the toilet seat. he gets bubbles and water all over the screen, but he can still make out the,   
  
‘i love that place!! mind if i stop by after school? wanna kiss those lips again ;)’   
  
that harry sent him. niall bite his lip and whispers yes, even though he knows harry can’t hear him.  
  
‘course!! i start my shift at 5. n i cant wait... holding u to ur word!!’   
  
there are suds all over his screen and his keyboard, but niall doesn’t really care because he’s going to see harry later. harry with the pretty eyes and soft lips and curly hair and he can’t wait.  
  
niall steps back into the shower and starts humming to the tune of ‘i’ll be there for you’ by bon jovi.   
  
++  
  
niall’s usually always late for work. and he’s never wearing his uniform (which is a black polo and jeans) and he’s always walking in with food. however, knowing that harry was going to be there he made sure to steal liam’s iron and iron board that he keeps under his bed to iron his clothes. he lets zayn style his quiff to the perfect height and makes sure he doesn’t have any cheeto stains on his face.   
  
when he walks into the shop it’s only 4:45, but he already spots harry looking at the vinyl albums. he’s wearing a beanie over his head and the clothes from yesterday.   
  
niall’s manager sees him and raises his eyebrows at him. niall just gives him a sheepish smile before walking over to where harry is. he walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist. he feels harry jump and feels the goosebumps on his neck.  
  
“hi,” niall says and harry turns his head to look at him. harry puts the album back on the shelf and turns in niall’s arms.  
  
“hey, blondie,” harry says coolly and niall let out a little giggle.   
  
“hi,” niall says again as he stares up at harry with his big blue eyes. harry’s got this look in his eyes like he’s in love or something, or maybe it’s just the lighting inside the store.   
  
“are you gonna kiss me or what?” harry asks with a little laugh and niall just nods eagerly at him. he stands on his tippy toes and presses a soft kiss to the bow of harry’s lips.  
  
“that wasn’t a--” niall presses his index finger over harry’s soft lips before he finish the sentence.  
  
“oh how the tables have turned,” niall says with a dopey smile and harry just giggles against his finger, biting his fingertip. niall pouted up at him.  
  
“kiss it,” niall said as he poked harry’s nose. harry smirked at him and leaned down closer to him.  
  
“i’d rather be kissing something else, though.” niall’s eyes got big and it was like he was kissing him for the first time. harry pressed his lips to niall’s, capturing his lips in a kiss. niall couldn’t help but think about how smooth and how soft harry’s lips were. he let out a little moan and almost slapped himself for doing so. he knew harry had heard when he felt harry laugh into the kiss.   
“you’re so cute. you sure you’re twenty?” harry asked before pressing a quick kiss to niall’s cheek.  
  
“whatever,” niall said trying to bite back his smile.   
  
“so, you work here?” harry said as he moved one arm around, keeping the other one around niall’s waist.  
  
“yeah, i don’t get paid much, but i get to choose the music so that’s a plus.” harry nodded and let go of niall. he walked further down the aisle of records with niall trailing after him.   
  
niall watched as harry occasionally ran his fingertips over the edges of the covers and every once in awhile he would pick up a record and study it before moving on. he moved around the store like he knew it like the back of his hand. harry had mentioned he loved the store, but wouldn’t that mean that he might have seen niall before?  
  
“harry,” niall said. harry turned back to look at him with a smile and leaned in to give him a quick peck.  
  
“never gonna get sick of that,” harry whispered and niall was pretty sure that his cheeks were on fire.   
  
“you’ve been here before right?”  
  
“yeah a couple of times after school and on the weekend and stuff.”  
  
“wouldn’t that mean that you’ve seen me a couple of times then?” niall asked. harry stared at his feet for a second before looking over at niall with a grin.  
  
“yeah, i’ve seen you before.” harry stated simply. he looked down niall’s torso before snatching niall’s hand and intertwining their fingers.   
“so, at the party...”  
  
“i bumped into you on purpose.” niall’s mouth formed into a little ‘o’ before punching harry gently on the shoulder.  
  
“why didn’t you tell me before? it’s kinda cute. you’re like my secret admirer or something cheesy like that.” niall giggled before swinging the hand that was interlocked with harry’s.  
  
“i didn’t want you to think i was a stalker! i used to come in here and i’d hear you talking about your frat sometimes and i dunno. a little birdy told me there was a party and well i got the courage to go.”   
  
“you’re really cute harry.”   
  
“i think it’s obvious we’re both pretty cute, ni. when am i gonna be sexy to you, though?” harry asked with a pout, fluttering his eyelashes at niall. niall laughed and ruffled harry’s hair.  
  
“when you turn eighteen.” harry narrowed his eyes at him and pulled him towards him. niall stumbled into harry’s space until they were pressed chest to chest. harry pressed a kiss to niall’s cheek and then his nose and then his forehead and before niall knew it harry was peppering his face with sloppy kisses.  
  
“harry! i start my shift soon!” niall tried to get out in between kisses, but his words were lost somewhere between harry’s giggles and the beatles record that was blasting through the intercom.  
  
“alright, alright.” harry said after giving niall one last kiss. niall took a step back, his mind frazzled and his hair messy.   
  
“are you gonna hang out here with me? or do you got homework to do?”  
  
“well, i had basketball practice, but that’s almost over. so, i guess i’ll hang out here? what time do you get off?”  
  
“shouldn’t you know that? i mean did you did stalk me and stuff,” niall said with a cheeky grin. harry just rolled his eyes and reached for niall’s hand. he walked them back to the front where the checkout counter was. there were two stools behind the counter, the second stool which was usually occupied by zayn. niall pushed harry down onto one of the stools and he sat himself down on the other.   
  
“would it be unprofessional is we just spent your shift kissing?” harry asked, lazily tapping his fingertips on the counter.  
  
“if you want a kiss just pull me down to the floor, they can’t see us down there.”  
  
“i hope you don’t mind getting those pants dirty then.” harry stated cheekily and niall just smiled at him.   
  
“nah, i don’t think i mind.” harry leaned a little off the stool and kissed niall until they heard the bell from the door ring.   
  
“never gonna get tired of that.” harry whispered.  
  
“good, ‘coz it’s only the beginning.” niall whispered back before nudging harry’s foot with his own and starting a little war of footsies with him.  
  
he was starting to become more and more thankful for the party they had thrown last night, even though he fucking hated parties.


End file.
